


Trade-Off

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, boyfriend's jacket stuff, but only in the sense that i never use human names for non human au, it can be canon-verse too i guess, shameless fluff, sort of human au, you know for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't Feliciano's fault he accidentally grabbed Ludwig's jacket, and it certainly wasn't his fault that he liked it enough to keep it for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking with a friend about ideas for casual clothing for characters, and I came up with this little idea. So, here, have some shameless GerIta fluff because I like writing for these dorks. Thank you, I only own my own ideas, and enjoy~!

Honestly, he didn’t even mean to grab Ludwig’s jacket. It was just sort of sitting there, and he’d thought he’d brought a jacket over. 

 

Really, he’d not realized he’d grabbed that nice military jacket until he was already home and he didn’t want to ask Lovi to drive him back over. So he just decided to hang onto it for the night and give it back to his friend the next day. 

 

And it was an honest mistake that he slipped it on the next morning instead of his own jacket. But it was warm, and he didn’t feel like taking it off. 

 

It wasn’t his fault it was cozy. It wasn’t his fault the jacket still carried the scent of Ludwig, not his fault it made him feel a bit more at ease all day. 

 

The same thing made it Not His Fault when he totally forgot to give it back to Ludwig. He liked the jacket, he’d just hold onto it a few days longer. 

 

Also not his fault how a few days longer turned into about a week, even when he definitely saw Ludwig and he saw he was wearing his jacket. If Ludwig really minded, he would have said something, right?

 

When Ludwig finally confronted him about it, he apologized and gave it back to him. But by that point, it wasn’t quite as cozy. It smelled more like Feliciano and less like Ludwig, it felt more familiar but less crisp, like sheets after an entire night of tossing and turning in them. 

 

However, about a week later, when he was over at Ludwig’s again and saw the jacket draped over a chair, he couldn’t help the thoughts that bubbled up in his head. It was a primal urge, a deep desire he couldn’t quench. Not his fault that he wanted to borrow it again.

 

But, he could at least ask if he could. And Ludwig had no objections, said it was just fine, draped it over his shoulders as they parted ways. 

 

That night, when insomnia mingled with an overwhelming sensation of loneliness and panic, Feliciano found himself reaching for the jacket draped over the foot of the bed, holding it tightly like he would have its owner. Nothing was his fault, the sun would rise and his fears would melt away. 

 

He fell asleep taking in its scent, keeping his mind on that comforting warmth. 

 

A few days later, he noticed Ludwig had gotten a new jacket, similar to the other one, but a dark blue instead of green. His only explanation is that he wanted a backup while he was using the first one. 

  
They ended up trading them off, and Feliciano could only hope whatever traces of himself got left on the jackets he returned could bring his boyfriend some comfort. 


End file.
